Haizaki Attention
by atsuki aichann
Summary: Haizaki Shougo adalah seorang berandal yang sangat eye-catching dimanapun ia berada. /NIJI AKHIRNYA HUBUNGAN KITA SAMPAI KE TAHAP SELANJUTNYA GUE-/


**Tittle : Haizaki Attention**

**Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Haizaki Attention belongs to atsuki aichann**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), nista!Haizaki, bahasa sedikit kasar, light shounen-ai**

**Author's note : judul fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Kagerou Project, Kisaragi Attention. Dan ini memang ide yang sangat klise, tapi author ingin menistakan Haizaki tersayang dengan gaya author sendiri**

**Enjoy reading minna!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gue Haizaki Shougo, cowok paling ganteng se-Teiko. Gak ada yang gak kenal gue. Tinggi, badan bohai kotak-kotak, rambut jabrik abu-abu tanpa pewarna buatan, dan yang paling penting, gantengness overload.

"Ha-i-za-ki."

Noh denger tuh. Kayak yang dibilang orang-orang, gue itu selalu jadi pusat perhatian, makanya kakak kelas ganteng tercinta gue selalu merhatiin gue. Kapanpun dan dimanapun. Sampe kadang-kadang gue mikir, jangan-jangan dia punya _kouhai complex _lagi.

Namanya Niji. Bai de wei, lo lo semua jangan ngira kalo dia itu vokalis band dari negara nun jauh di sana. Niji gue itu ganteng dan berambut hitam lurus, bukan keriting. Gue kasih tau ya, biarpun rambutnya belah tengah, dia gak pernah tampil cupu.

Lagi asik-asiknya melototin si Niji, tiba-tiba gue ngerasa ada sesuatu yang narik kerah gue.

"Haizaki..."

Aduh, rasanya gue terbang ke langit ketujuh. Nama gue dipanggil dengan suara seksinya. Tarik napas, Shougo. Lo harus tampil keren di depan dia.

"Apaan sih lo? Lepasin gue."

Hebat gak ekting gue? Padahal dalem hati pengen banget gue meluk dia sambil jerit jerit : 'NIJI-SENPAI AKU PADAMU'

"Shougo-kun, kau harus bicara yang sopan ssu."

Ah itu si banci kuning. Eh gak ding, namanya Kise Ryouta. Dulu dia sempet jadi gebetan gue, tapi entah gimana caranya (gue sih curiga dia diguna-guna), dia lebih milih si preman bulukan dibanding gue. Buat lo yang gak tau, preman bulukan yang gue maksud itu si Daiki item.

"Haizaki, apa lagi yang kau lakukan hari ini?"

Sungguh terlena hati ini. Mukanya yang lagi serius—atau marah gue gak bisa bedain—itu seksi pake banget nget. Apalagi kalo dia lagi main basket. Aduh, keringetnya itu loh. Rasanya kokoro gue langsung meleleh.

"Gue gak ngelakuin apa-apa! Udah lepasin gue sekarang!"

"Shougo-kun, Nijimuracchi-senpai itu lebih tua darimu loh."

Halah itu Ryouta ikut campur masalah cinta gue aja. Gue tau dia lebih tua, tapi lo itu manggilnya pemborosan banget tau. Udah pake cchi, ditambahin senpai lagi. Gak capek apa tuh mulut manggil nama orang panjang-panjang.

"Akashi."

Sial sial sial beribu sial. Biasanya si Niji bakal ngehukum gue **sendirian** di **ruang ganti**, tapi sekarang dia pake manggil-manggil si boncel itu segala. Asal lo semua tau, hukuman gue gak bakal nikmat kalo si Akashi ikut campur.

"Ya, Nijimura-san?"

Mukanya itu sok alim banget sumpah. Pengen banget gue tabok. Tahan, Shougo. Lo masih pengen hidup lama dan menjalin hubungan mesra dengan si Niji. Ingat ingatlah kejadian Daiki yang hampir mati karena keserempet si gunting sakti.

"Tolong kumpulkan semua murid di depan gym."

Ouch, apa-apaan itu perintahnya. Biasanya dia langsung nyeret gue ke ruang ganti dan ngehukum gue disana. Gue jelasin dulu ya biar lo semua gak salah paham. Hukuman di ruang ganti berduaan sama Niji itu bukan apa yang otak mezum kalian pikirkan, tapi dia bakal ngehajar gue sampe puas. Walaupun gue berharap memang _anu_ yang terjadi.

Kalian kira gue tersiksa? Salah besar! Gue paling suka kalo Niji nonjok gue. Rasanya gue siap mati demi ngerasain tangan kekar dia. Belum lagi muka ganteng yang cuma ditunjukkan ke gue.

Awas lo semua bilang gue M akut.

"Nah Haizaki, sebaiknya apa hukumanmu kali ini..."

Apa aja Niji, apa aja. Asal gue bisa dapet perhatian lo, gue rela mau lo apain aja. Mau lo perkaos juga gue dengan senang hati nerima, malahan gue ngarep banget. _My body is ready cyiiin_.

"Nijimura-san, permalukkan saja dia."

Sialan lo Daiki. Masih dendam kesumat kali dia ya sama gue. Mentang-mentang gue dipanggil pake nama kecil sama pacarnya, dia jadi dendam tujuh turunan sama gue. Jangan salahin gue keles, gue kan emang akrab sama Ryouta.

"Hmph, lebih baik kalau dia dilarang latihan saja nanodayo."

Ini lagi si aho-asa freak Midorima. Lo mau ngebanned gue dari gym? Sori, gue bakal pake cara apapun untuk masuk dan mantengin soon-to-be-pacar gue.

"Haizaki-kun akan senang kalau dia tidak perlu latihan, Midorima-kun."

Kuroko, lo emang yang paling bisa ngertiin gue diantara pelangi yang lain. Masih lebih Niji, sih. Kuroko, lo tau banget isi hati gue. Gue emang males banget yang namanya latihan, tapi demi Niji-senpai tercinta, gue rela dibentak-bentak Akashi lari keliling gym.

"Ambil saja semua majalah dewasanya~"

Haha, lo kira gue Daiki, Atsushi? Emang sih, gue rada suka baca majalah _gituan_, tapi gak separah Daiki. Dia itu mesum kuadrat, melebihi gue. Gue masih bisa bertahan hidup tanpa majalah-majalah itu.

"Hmm.. kalau begitu kita suruh dia minta maaf di hadapan seluruh murid Teiko."

Sialan lo Niji. Harga diri gue itu mahal pake banget ya. Lo harus langkahin mayat gue dulu baru gue mau ngelakuin hal itu.

"Eh enak aja lo Niji! Emang salah gue apaan sih?!"

Ups, ada perempatan macet di jidatnya. Kayaknya gue udah bikin dia marah. Gue harus nyiapin batin gue.

"Kau sudah menggoda anak-anak perempuan di kelasmu, mengintip rok Momoi, membuang milkshake Kuroko, dan masih banyak lagi. Kalau kau mau, kau boleh mengambil catatannya di rumahku."

God, itu ajakan?! NIJI AKHIRNYA HUBUNGAN KITA SAMPAI KE TAHAP SELANJUTNYA GUE—

"Nijimura-san, para murid sudah berkumpul."

Kampret lo Akashi. Gak tau orang lagi seneng apa. Gue tau lo masih jomblo tanpa gebetan, tapi jangan ganggu kebahagiaan gue dong.

"Kalau begitu, cepat lakukan Haizaki."

Pintu gym dibuka dan beratus-ratus murid lagi ngeliatin gue. Plis, apa gue ini manusia magnet? Kenapa baru aja pintunya dibuka, perhatian mereka udah langsung nempel ke gue gitu.

"Hah, lo kira gue mau—"

"Cepat lakukan."

Niji, lo emang seorang S sejati. Kepala gue udah ditundukin, terus dia ngebisikin gue kata-kata kematian itu. Sial, suaranya makin seksi aja didenger dari dekat.

"Niji, gue minta maaf."

"Yang benar."

Uhuk! Perut sikspek gue kena hajar sama dia. Dengan gaya ala berandalan di pilem-pilem, gue ngelap ujung bibir gue (yang sebenernya gak ada apa-apanya), terus natap Niji dengan mata tajam.

"Nijimura-san, aku minta maaf."

Woi murid-murid tengil, gue bisa denger semua bisikan kalian. Lo yang mukanya cupu, enak aja lo bilang gue udah tobat. Gue gak bakal tobat demi memperjuangkan cinta gue. Lo cewek datar, kasian sama gue sih boleh, tapi jangan alay gitu, gue jadi takut sama lo. Terus cewek yang berdiri di pojokan, gue cinta elo.

Maksud gue, liat dia, mukanya itu muka-muka seorang cewek penggila homo. Menurut otak jenius gue, dia pasti lagi jejeritan dalem hati sambil bilang : 'KYAAA NIJIMURA-SENPAI BERHASIL NAKLUKIN HAIZAKI-KUN OMG OMG'

Dia satu-satunya yang sesuai dengan harapan gue.

Lagi asik melototin murid-murid cupu satu per satu, kepala gue ditarik ke atas. Pas gue liat, ternyata mukanya si Niji persis di depan gue. Gila, muka gue pasti merah banget sekarang.

"Niji lo ma—"

Mulut gue gak bisa gerak. Awalnya gue gak ngerti kejadiannya apa, tapi akhirnya gue paham. SI NIJI NYIUM GUE ASTAGA INI BUKAN MIMPI KAN.

Belum sempat gue nutup mata gue, si Niji udah ngelepasin ciumannya. Matanya keliatan dua kali lebih serem dari biasanya.

"Jangan berani-berani menggoda gadis lain, karena kau hanya milikku, Shougo."

1 detik.

3 detik.

5 detik.

SIAAAAL GUE PENGEN PINGSAN SEKARANG JUGA.

Ini gak bohong kan? Ini bukan april mop kan? Ini bukan hari tanpa Haizaki Shougo kan? Oke, kayaknya gue kebanyakan nonton kartun sponge kuning dan bintang laut pink itu.

"Ha-hah?"

"Kalau kau masih melakukannya, aku akan melakukan lebih dari ini."

Omg omg omg dia mau apain gue kenapa gue jadi doki doki suru gini. Shougo kenapa lo jadi kayak cewek yang baru ditembak. Ayo Shougo lo harus sadar dan kembali napak bumi sebelum lo jatuh dari langit ketujuh.

Yang paling penting, kapan gue bisa ganti nama jadi Nijimura Shougo?

"Kau mengerti, Shougo?"

Dengan gaya orang bego, gue cuma bisa ngangguk. Gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba mulut gue gak bisa gerak kayak gini. Dan yang paling parah, muka gue rasanya panas banget.

"Haizaki-kun."

Sadar, gue noleh ke arah Kuroko yang manggil gue. Dengan muka flat andalannya dia nunjuk ke arah di depan gue.

...

...

...

SIALAN GUE DIPERHATIIN ORANG-ORANG REPUTASI GUE SEBAGAI BERANDALAN NOMOR SATU UDAH HANCUR.

* * *

**saya kembali lagi**

**itu endingnya gak banget deh ya, tapi biarin ah /slapped**

**yang penting hasrat untuk nulis fic NijiHai kesampean juga www**

**the last, review please?  
**


End file.
